Not Your Average Yule Ball: A Drarry Story
by DancerGurl55
Summary: What happens at your not-so-average Yule Ball when two star-crossed lovers finally collide...


**Not Your Average Yule Ball**

**~~A Drarry love story~~**

It was the night of the much-anticipated Yule Ball, girls in their ball gowns, boys in their dress robes. Harry walked down to the entrance hall with dread in his heart as he spotted his date. Parvati Patil. What he dreaded most was the fact that the 4 champions had to lead the first dance, but most of all, he had once again failed to talk to Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione Granger, seeing the distant look on Harry's face, had come up to him.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. Where's Viktor?" Hermione was not with her date, the Bulgarian Quidditch sensation, Viktor Krum.

"Here he comes," said Hermione, seeing Viktor come up the front steps, "see you on the dance floor." Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look as she made her way to Viktor.

Then, with an even bigger drop of his heart, Harry saw Draco entering the Great Hall with his date, Pansy Parkinson. For the past 3 years, Harry had gotten odd sensations in his stomach every time he saw Draco. This year however, those sensations had grown even more, and Harry realized that he had developed romantic feelings for Draco. Confused, he had intensified his rivalry with the notorious Slytherin with Draco happily obliging to their newly increased enmity…..

As Draco walked into the Great Hall with Pansy hanging on his arm, even he couldn't hide his amazement at the transformation of the hall into a great ballroom. "I think they could have done much better, it's too bright in here!" shrieked Pansy. Draco had to suppress the urge to strangle his date for the tenth time.

Desperate to preserve his reputation, he asked Pansy to the Yule Ball, for he did not want to show up alone. But underneath this reason, he wanted to make Harry Potter jealous. He had been confused about his feelings for Harry ever since he first looked into those piercing green eyes, and took to forming a fierce rivalry with Harry to keep his feelings from developing into what he feared most…..

""You better not step on my robes or my feet again!" For the fifth time, Harry had tread on Parvati's robes and nearly made the both of them fall. The champion's dance was going dreadfully for Harry and Parvati, and when Dumbledore and McGonagall finally joined the waltz, Harry had gotten distracted and had missed his step. When the song came to an end, instead of going back to sit at the head table with the teachers and other champions and their dates, he went to sit at a small round table with Ron and his date, Padma Patil.

As he sat down, Ron gave Harry a malevolent grin. "That was a beautiful dance, Harry. You should give lessons." Happy to be away from the now crowded dance floor, Harry gave Ron a scowl, but then started laughing. "I still can't believe Hermione was asked by Viktor Krum!" Ron started mumbling angrily about "fraternizing with the enemy."

After the Weird Sisters finished singing and the last slow song of the night began, Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry who had begun to fall asleep over some pudding. "Potter, I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" Harry noticed that Draco's voice was slightly trembling, and once again a swooping sensation filled his stomach. He nervously got up and followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and out the front doors of the castle. Ron had fallen asleep, so he wouldn't notice.

Disguising his nerves, Harry said, "If you're wanting to have a fight with me, I'm rather tired right now so it will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon."

Draco, who had spent the whole ball unwillingly dancing with Pansy, had become so fed up with her that out of pure annoyance, had called Pansy a slimy bitch, and walked out on her. Then out of pure nerves, he had decided to confront Harry. Now that they were alone, fear once again overcame Draco, for he didn't actually plan what he would do when he got to this position, for he had acted quite spontaneously. After a few seconds he finally worked up the courage to say, "I don't want to fight anymore, Harry, I never really did."

Taken aback by the softness of Draco's voice and the use of his first name, Harry was rooted to the spot, staring into Draco's grey eyes that had a new brightness. All of a sudden, Draco began to slowly walk towards Harry. His heart now fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, Harry began to feel hot in his face and felt sweat starting to bead on his forehead. When they were only a few inches apart, Draco slowly raised his hand up to Harry's face and gently wiped the sweat off his face. He then began to caress Harry's face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Draco whispered.

Warmth spreading through his body, Harry gained new confidence. "You don't know how long I've wanted to feel this."

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and leaned in. Draco then wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and returned the kiss passionately. They slowly sank to the ground, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Draco rolled over so he was kneeling over Harry, all the while their mouths still glued together.

With trembling hands, Draco un-tucked Harry's shirt under his dress robes, and his hands made their way under Harry's shirt up his stomach and onto his chest. He then pulled open the shirt and taking his arms from around Draco's neck, Harry obligingly took the shirt and his dress robes all the way off, revealing his bare chest and wearing nothing but a pair of faded boxers.

He then did the same thing to Draco, who was now lying on the ground with Harry on top of him. Once Draco was only in his boxers, he and Harry began to kiss with an even stronger passion, their hands feeling all over each other's bodies.

After about half an hour of this, they heard the big oak front doors open and looked up with fear in both their hearts. "Bloody hell," said Ron in barely a whisper. He stumbled back into the castle in a daze, clearly thinking he had gone positively mad.


End file.
